When He Was Tom
by Bri and Her Squirrel
Summary: STraight from my other profile, BriDee, it's the return of when he was Tom... quite a funny little self-insertion, I know, retarded, but the sequels HELLA funny!
1. Back in Time

A/n This is one of the stories that I've come up with being inspired by Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which I went to 7:30 opening night. HMMMMM, Tom Riddle/Voldemort is SOOOOOO HOTTTT! As is Tom Felton . . . gimme some of that! Some day I'm gonna be in jail for stalking those two . . . no, my heart may belong in Britian, but the only way I'm going there is if my writing or animating jobs bring me there. Damn, but anyway, here comes the newest addition to my account.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
When He Was Tom . . .  
Chapter 1: Back in Time  
  
Voldemort looked over at the man sitting in front of him. They were in a dark chamber staring at each other, waiting for one another to answer. "I understand I should have had a wife, but no woman has ever lived up to my standards."  
  
"And so you're willing to let all you've worked for go to waste?" Said the man in a slithery voice. Voldemort leaned back.  
  
"I see you've already thought this through. And how may I ask am I to get married in this time, when the battle's are raging around us?" Said Voldemort bristling.  
  
"You aren't. You remember that spell in Slytherin's book?" Said the man.  
  
"The time travel spell."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You're suggesting we send a woman from this time to my old school days?" Said Voldemort.  
  
"Exactly." Repeated the man.  
  
"And who, even now, would be evil enough to be my wife?" Said Voldemort smiling faintly.  
  
The man stood and gave him some papers. "Read the first paragraph." He said waiting.  
  
"Personality quizzes? What's this nonsense?" Said Voldemort looking up from the papers.  
  
"She's a muggle and she writes. That's one of her stories right now, it's about Granger being switched to Slytherin, having a relationship with my son, then having to leave him because she's been chosen as an heir of Slytherin along with Potter." Said the man, now identifying himself as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"And you think this promotes the nessecities of my marriage?" Hissed Voldemort.  
  
"We think she has powers, she just doesn't know it. There isn't a school in America where she can go, so she may not get the training she needed." Said Lucius. "And . . . we've been watching her."  
  
"Without my orders?"  
  
"It was for the best."  
  
"Tell me what you saw." Said Voldemort, his interest sparked.  
  
"Well, she really has the makings of a DeathEater. She's conniving, cunning, very smart, she can pull her way out of sticky situations, and . . . what were her words. . . she thought you were . . . hot in the second movie about Harry Potter." Lucius Malfoy smiled from behin his mask as the corner's of Voldemort's mouth turned up.  
  
"You believe she is perfect for me?" Said Voldemort reading the story and instantly becoming entranced.  
  
"Yes sir, just say the word and we can have Crabbe deliver the potion into some of her food." Said Lucius. Voldemort kept reading. "Sir? Master?"  
  
Voldemort's head snapped up and he smiled. "I like this girl. Do it . . . except, kidnap her, I want to see her reaction before you put make her drink the potion."  
  
"Yes master, I assure you, she's the right one." Said Lucius bowing his wayout of the room.  
  
"Oh Lucius, if this doesn't work, you'll be 6 feet under in no time." Said Voldemort raising his wand. Lucius stiffened as he nodded and left.  
  
"Did he say yes Lucius?" Said a short man coming to join him in his descent down the castle's stairs.  
  
"Of corse he did, now we have to kidnap her." Said Lucius.  
  
"Go ot America? Great." Muttered the man sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you do want his reign to be over don't you. I'm personally surprised to find myself wishing that you hadn't gone to find him Wormtail. We've got to get the girl, send her to 1941, then kill her when we get the chance. Voldemort doesn't know it, but he just permitted a weakness into his life." Said Lucius removing his mask as he stepped outside of the castle.  
  
"What's the girls name again?" Said Wormtail.  
  
"BRITTANY DALLY!" Shouted a woman at the front of the class. Brittany jumped and dropped her pencil covering her writing quickly, before the teacher could see it. The class was chuckling a bit.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered. The teacher glared at her.  
  
"I've told you not to write in my class." Said the teacher holding out her hand. "Give me the notebook." Brittany sighed through her nose and glanced across the room at her friend who looked on sympathetically. She handed the notebook to the teacher and crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
**Don't let her keep it!** She thought jiggling her foot. The teacher read the entry, her eyes soon as big as saucers. She looked up at Brittany.  
  
"You wrote this?" Said the woman.  
  
"No I'm copying it off someone else's story just to take all the credit." Muttered Brittany making the class around her laugh.  
  
"Brittany . . . this is VERY good." Said the teacher ignoring the comment.  
  
"Thanks I'll make sure to tell my friend in Iowa." Said Brittany turning, knowing the teacher was going to keep it.  
  
"Brittany. . . you can have this back, if you promise not to write anymore in my class." Said the teacher handing her the note book.  
  
Brittany stared in amazment but took the book and went back to her desk. Tania Gold held out her hand and Brittany gave her a dazed high five. Then she shrugged and took up her pencil again, but not to write, she knew not to go any farther, she was smart that way.  
  
So when classes finally got out she ran to her locker and picked up all her homework, she then went to sit in front of the huge window that looked out over the parking lot and began writing.  
  
**Hermione threw down her robes and turned on Harry. "You lied to me!" She shouted charging him.  
  
"About what?" Said Harry squirming under her grasp as he slammed into the wall.  
  
"You said Draco was working for Voldemort the whole time!" Said Hermione. Draco's ears perked up.  
  
"You told her that?" He hissed at Harry who collapsed on the floor as Hermione let him go. She turned to Draco.  
  
"What?" She said, fury shaking in her voice.**  
  
"Ms. Dally?" Said a voice above Brittany. She looked up to find a tall man with long blond hair looking down at her.  
  
"Yes?" She said defiantly, if he was going to tell her she had to move he had another thing coming.  
  
"You're coming with me." He said smiling as a black bag dropped down over her eyes.  
  
"What the hell!? Let me out!!" She shouted as she was picked up. She struggled trying to get out of the bag, before she heard a popping noise and she was over come with a wave of nausia.  
  
She finally got another fresh breath when she tumbled onto the floor. Two men instantly took her arms and shoved her into a chair tying her wrists and ankles to it. The man who'd been talking to her glared down at her. "Brittany Dally, you have been chosen to be Lord Voldemort's wife."  
  
"Gross, he's like 67 or something." Said Brittany her mouth rising in a snarl. "Let me go!"  
  
"You will be sent back to 1941 when he was Tom Riddle and 14, you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the watchful eye of Headmaster Dippet. Our master would first like to see you before you are sent off." Said Lucius stepping back. Another man took his place and stood before Brittany. His pale hand reached out and took ahold of one of her red curls.  
  
"Brittany Dally . . . yes, you are the one." He said watching her reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been introduced to you. Maybe you could knock me round the head a couple times so I can wake up from this demented dream." Said Brittany, trying to bite Voldemort's hand. His shrill laughter filling the room and sent a shiver down Brittany's spine. "You're . . . you're . . ." Voldemort took off his hood and came an inch from Brittany's hood.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort, and you will be my wife." He said. Brittany's eyes widened in terror as Lucius moved forward again, a goblet in his hand. Voldemort raised his wand. **drink the potion** Said a voice in the back of her head. She moved forward obeying, but suddenly she didn't want to.  
  
**Why?"** She thought pulling back. **That could erase my memory or something, I might not be able to write again!**  
  
**DRINK IT** Shouted the voice.  
  
**I'd rather not. It stinks.** Thought Brittany smiling and sitting placidly back in her chair. Suddenly a wave of sickness over took her as ten other wands turned towards her.  
  
**Drink it.** Said a resounding voice in her head. She leaned forward again and drank deeply from the goblet. The world tipped over and Brittany fell backwards her wrists untying and her ankles. She fell back farther, unable to control her dizziness until she finally landed in a comfortable bed. Her eyes snapped open, even though she hadn't even known she'd closed them, and she looked around. "What the . . .?" She said getting up and looking around a room to familiar from the Harry Potter movies.  
  
"I don't know where she came from, she just shooted from the sky and landed in the courtyard." Said a boys voice. She looked around to find two shadows growing on the wall as the two people came nearer.  
  
"Well it's good you brought her here Tom. She might have something wrong with her." Said a woman's voice. Another shadow appeared.  
  
"Has she come to yet?" Said an old man's voice. Brittany blinked a few times as the shadows turned into humans and she was staring into the red tinted black eyes of Tom Riddle.  
  
"I believe she has." He said quietly. Brittany gulped and looked around.  
  
"Where the Hell am I?" She said. 


	2. I'm Not a Witch

A/N hehehe, didn't you like that? Tom Riddle . . . he's so hot he makes my teeth sweat! Okay . . . I'm a big dork. I don't care though.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
When He Was Tom . . .  
Chapter 2: I'm not a Witch!  
  
"You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said the old man, Brittany supposed this must be Headmaster Dippet.  
  
"How did I get here?" She said shakily, trying to get up. Tom shook his head and Brittany took that as a warning not to.  
  
"I'm not sure." Said Dippet walking over, Tom and the nurse in tow. "Would you be able to tell me who you are?"  
  
"I'm . . ." Brittany glanced at Tom. If he never really met her, she couldn't really get married to her. "Morgaine . . . Morgaine Lefaya." Brittany blushed and Tom watched her movements as she sat up at least. She moved jerkily, like she was nervous about something.  
  
"Well, Morgaine . . . are you a witch?" Said Dippet sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"I'm not sure." Said Brittany.  
  
"how are you not sure?" Said Tom raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I've lived in America for the past 14 years and-"  
  
"I see, they have no school. Well have your parents ever told you you were a witch?" Said Dippet. Tom leaned against the wall looking at her darkly. Her chin clenched, she really didn't like this guy.  
  
"Yes, they did, but they never trained me." Said Brittany glaring at him.  
  
"I see. Well . . . I suppose you need to stay here as there is no way to get you home with out doing anything against the law." Said Dippet. Brittany glanced at Tom again.  
  
"I wouldn't have anywhere to go anyway. My parents are dead." Said Brittany. Tom's eyes softened but he still glared at her darkly.  
  
"Hmm, that's ironic, Tom's an orphan too." Said Dippet. Brittany refused to look at him again. "I suppose we should get you some supplies and get you sorted, you can stay here for the remainder of the year." Brittany nodded as Dippet got up.  
  
"Sorted?" She said.  
  
"Here at Hogwarts we have four houses. Slytherin, Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each of the houses have their own qualities, which is how your sorted. I'll bring the Sorting Hat down. Tom why don't you stay with her. Madam Bartek, try and find that indicator potion." Said Dippet turning out the door, the nurse soon followed as she checked whether Brittany was fine or not. Then she and Tom were left alone.  
  
"You're not an orphan." He said sitting in Dippet's chair. Brittany rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes I am." She said sitting back.  
  
"What were you're parents names?" Said Tom.  
  
"Lisa and Mike. Why?" Said Brittany.  
  
"Because . . . you're lying." He said leaning forward. Brittany glared at him.  
  
"I am not!" She said. Tom glared back.  
  
"Then why are you so nervous." He said.  
  
"I . . . what?" Said Brittany narrowed eyes returning to their normal state.  
  
"You're acting nervous." He said.  
  
"you would be too if you suddenly appeared in some unknown place not knowing why you're here." Said Brittany. Tom looked at her blankly for a few minutes. "It's called sarcasm." Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know what sarcasm is." Said Tom.  
  
"Oh yeah, you sure do! You're just one of the smartest people I know so far." Said Brittany chin clenched.  
  
"Shut up wench." He hissed. Brittany just about laughed.  
  
"I've never heard anyone call me a wench." She said.  
  
"Amazing." Hissed Tom.  
  
"What house are you in?" Said Brittany changing the subject.  
  
"The one house I hope you're not." Said Tom leaning back.  
  
"What were the houses, Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw and . . . what?"  
  
"Gryfinndor." Said Tom.  
  
"Is that your house?"  
  
"No. I'm in Slytherin."  
  
"Oh. Then I hope I'm in Gryfinndor."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Alright then." Said Brittany crossed her arms and slamming herself into bed.  
  
"Here's the Sorting Hat." Said Dippet coming back in. Tom got up and leaned against the wall again. Brittany took the hat as it was held out to her.  
  
**hmmm, you've got an interesting secret dear.**  
  
**Tell me about it**  
  
**Well, I do agree with those . . . personality quizzes you have what it takes to be in Slytherin.**  
  
**Must I?**  
  
**do you want to be?**  
  
**I used to, till I met the asshole**  
  
**You think he's cute though.**  
  
**That doesn't matter, he's still an ass.**  
  
**Well, it's my decision, not your's**  
  
**isn't it the choices we make?**  
  
**and the choice I make. I make the choice to put you in . . . **  
  
"Slytherin!" Shouted the hat. Brittany groaned and plucked the hat off her head. Dippet nodded to Tom.  
  
"You can take her to the common room . . . and . . . mayb you should accompany her tomorrow to get her supplies." Said Dippet leaving. Tom and Brittany glared at each other.  
  
"How old are you anyway?" He snapped.  
  
"14." She said jumping off the bed and glaring at the floor, ready to go to the common room.  
  
"You had an interesting choice of clothes." Said Tom pulling the jeans and blouse she'd been wearing at school before she'd come. Brittany blushed. "What are you, a tom-boy?"  
  
"No." She said taking the clothes and pulling out the curtains. "Excuse me while I get dressed." She said pushing Tom out of the small area. She quickly stripped and redressed in her clothes. She'd almost forgotten she had been wearing her blue low cut shirt until she walked out. Tom's eyes widened as he looked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and he returned his eyes to the floor.  
  
"You look like a slut." He said.  
  
"good." Muttered Brittany.  
  
"Normal girls wear dresses."  
  
"I'm not a normal girl."  
  
"Obviously." Tom and Brittany stopped looking at each other, before Brittany blushed and looked away. They went silently down the hallway before Tom stopped rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."  
  
"You should be." Said Brittany glaring at him. He looked at her amazed at how bitchy she could be. He then glared and opened the common room stepping inside. "Whatever happened to lady's first?"  
  
"It disappeared the moment you came." Said Tom stomping off to his room. Brittany sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
"I'm just trying to protect myself." She whispered, then she looked up. "Where's MY dormitory!" 


	3. Tom is an ASs

A/N hehehe, don't you just love it! Brittany's all like . . . wait hold on, where's my dorm? Actually that'd be me if you're completely stupid and can't tell, but of corse, not many people read multiple stories written by moi . . . but you can . . . you really can! And REVIEW! Aight, we'll me and Tom again.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
When He Was Tom . . .  
Chapter3: Tom is a Butt  
  
Something ugly was rearing it's face and poking Brittany in the side with a stick. "Stop." She moaning pushing the stick away from her.  
  
"you've got to get up if we're going to Diagon Alley today." Said the monster.  
  
"You're really ugly." Moaned Brittany.  
  
"How can you tell your eyes are shut." Said the monster. Brittany rose an eyebrow and finally realized it was dream. Her eyes snapped open and she stared into the face of Tom Riddle.  
  
"Damn, I thought it was all a dream." Said Brittany. "But here's the monster still as butt ugly as ever." She muttered getting up. Tom glared at her.  
  
"Why didn't you go to your dorm last night?" He said. Brittany looked around the Common Room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't really shown where it was." Said Brittany returning her tired gaze at him.  
  
"Up those stairs to the left, if you're smart you'll be a fourth year." Said Tom rolling his eyes. Brittany sighed and clenched her chin again.  
  
"What time is it?" She said yawning and she feeling her jaw crack.  
  
"5:50." Said tom checking his watch.  
  
"Ugh! Do we have to leave so early?" Said Brittany snuggling back into the covers.  
  
"Yes." Said Tom flinging off the covers and instantly turning away as Brittany shrieked.  
  
"Do you know when to be polite? Goddamn!" She shouted pulling the covers back up. "Just give me my Goddamn pants!" He handed them to her trying not to laugh. "Oh, you think this is fuckin' funny? How would you like it if I ripped the fuckin' covers off you when you were only in your fuckin' underwear!"  
  
"I don't sleep bottomless." He said blushing.  
  
"Well, be thankful I normally don't. These were just really tight jeans!" Shouted Brittany finally buttoning them under the covers and finally getting up.  
  
"Do you want a different outfit?" He said.  
  
"Why?" Hissed Brittany.  
  
"Because the house-elves obviously came by last night." He said holding up a Slytherin girl's uniform. Brittany's eyes narrowed.  
  
"URRRRRRR!" She shouted at him grabbing the uniform and stomping off up the stairs towards the dorm he'd told her about. She entered quietly and went to the small bathroom off the room and dressed. She then walked downstairs, after using one of the girls' brushes to brush her still half- curled hair.  
  
"Well, don't we look mighty nice?" Muttered Tom as she walked down the stairs. He now had a friend with him. The boy looked her up and down before taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. My name's Orion Malfoy." Said the boy. Brittany smiled.  
  
"Morgaine Lafaya." Said Brittany remembering the name she'd chosen for herself. "Are you coming too?" She said hopefully. She could stand having to be alone with Tom for the rest of the day.  
  
"I'm sorry, we have classes, but I assure you, Tom's not too bad." He said smiling. Tom was sitting on one of the chairs in the common room staring at them darkly. Brittany laughed.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're friends, cause nobody would say that if they weren't." Said Brittany laughing. Orion's mouth formed an O before he started laughing to.  
  
"Can we go now?" Hissed Tom. Brittany glanced at him.  
  
"Well . . . I guess I'll see you around." Said Brittany smiling at Orion. Then it struck her, this must be Draco Malfoy's grandfather! That would mean . . . "Leo Potter!" Whispered Brittany. Both Orion and Tom's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What about him?" Said Tom dangerously.  
  
"Nothing I just . . . I think . . . my friend . . . well, he's not my friend, but my friend knows him!" Said Brittany pulling off a very good save. Orion at least stopped looking murderously at her.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"Jen-"  
  
"TOMMY!" Said a flirtatious voice from above them. A girl came running down the stairs and flew into Tom's arms. He rolled his eyes a bit. "Tom, how are you? I haven't seen you all summer!"  
  
"You saw me just two nights ago." He said. Brittany was strongly reminded of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Well, I barely got to see you in classes yesterday." Said the girl. Tom glanced at Brittany who was glaring at the girl. He slipped his arm around her waist as she turned around. "OH! Hi, who're you?"  
  
"Morgaine Lafaya." Said Brittany forcing a smile and holding out her hand. The girl stared at it for a moment before shaking it. "I'm new here." She said.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm Grenda Watson. My father owns a big oil company in Texas. What are you three all doing down here?" Said the girl boastfully. Brittany rolled her eyes and mouthed prep at Orion who laughed silently.  
  
"I'm accompanying Morgaine to Diagon Alley for her supplies." Said Tom.  
  
"Why?" Said Grenda.  
  
"Because she's an angel who dropped from the sky." Said Orion wiggling his eyebrows at Tom. Tom's cheeks turned red and Brittany rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure it's not a demon?" Said Tom realizing Grenda was bristling at the girl who was now collecting her clothes.  
  
"You wear jeans?" She spat at Brittany.  
  
"Yes, who knows in 60 years all the girls might be wearing them." Muttered Brittany biting her lip. She looked around. "Tom, did I perhaps come with a notebook?"  
  
"Um . . . I don't know." Said Tom. Orion looked from Tom to Brittany who was searching frantically now.  
  
"Can we stop at the hospital wing?" She said ducking under the couch.  
  
"What's so important about your notebook?" Said Orion.  
  
"It has all my writing in it, well the stuff that's not on the . . ." Said Brittany looking up. "Do you know what the internet is yet?"  
  
"What?" Said the three in unison. Brittany sighed.  
  
"Nevermind, I should have already known that. Well, we'll stop in the Hospital Wing." Said Brittany getting up and pulling down her green skirt. Orion seemed to having a wandering eye.  
  
"Alright. We've got to go, Dippet said that we had to be back by dinner." Said Tom checking his watch. Brittany nodded and twisted her hair around her finger.  
  
"Let's go." She said going towards the door.  
  
"See you when you get back." Said Grenda, then she whispered something into Tom's ear.  
  
Orion stepped forward. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade next weekend?" Brittany smiled and nodded. Orion grinned and stepped back letting an angry Tom through the door. Brittany gave a small sigh of exasperation and followed him pulling down her skirt the whole time. 


	4. Diagon Alley

A/n Aight, so you see the ships? Bri/Orion, Grenda/Tom . . . and both Brittany and Tom are jealous of Orion and Grenda. Hehehe, oh what a twisted web we weave.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
When He Was Tom . . .  
Chapter 4: Diagon Alley  
  
They arrived in the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts and Tom helped Brittany up reluctantly. She brushed herself off and tucked her notebook into the bag she'd been given at Hogwarts. She then looked around the small store, giving a small squeal of delight. Tom rose an eyebrow. "I can see someone loves books."  
  
Brittany didn't give herself time to glare at him before rushing to the part of the store full of Fiction books. "Wow." She whispered. Tom joined her hands in his pockets and watched her pull out books, read the insides, and then put them back.  
  
"We may need to get your school books." Said Tom holding up the list.  
  
"Alright." Said Brittany gloomily dropping the book she had and turning to him. He led her to the back of the store and grabbed the books she needed off the shelf. She was soon stumbling around under the weight of the many books she carried. She had every set of books she needed for the years she'd missed and this year. There were trunks at the end and Tom grabbed one, giving it to her. She toppled the pile into the trunk and looked up at him, suddenly realizing, this was the year before he would open the Chamber and kill Myrtle. She shivered and grabbed the handle of the trunk pulling it forward.  
  
They told the owner, Brittany didn't catch his name, to put it on Hogwarts tab and then traveled across the road to Madam Malkin's Robes. Brittany was set up with a nice set of robes that already had the Slytherin crest sewn into it.  
  
Soon it was noon and all they had left to get was her wand. They began walking towards Ollivaders, when Tom glanced at Brittany as she looked around at all the people surrounding them. "Those weren't normal underwear were they?"  
  
Brittany's attention snapped back to him. "What?" She said eyebrows raised as her eyes widened. He blushed.  
  
"Nevermind, I withdrawl the question." Said Tom looking away. Brittany blushed too, realizing she'd worn her thong yesterday.  
  
"Where do we get my wand?" Said Brittany.  
  
"Ollivanders." Said Tom pointing to a tiny shop on the corner. Brittany smiled with glee as they entered. A younger man walked forward from the back and surveyed her. Her heart then caught in her throat. **Ollivader's physchic!** She thought backing up a little ways. Tom rolled his eyes and stepped towards the side of the room.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Lafaya, very nice to see you. How's your mother?" Said Ollivander. Brittany stared not breathing.  
  
"Morgaine." Whispered Tom, nudging her.  
  
"She's dead." Brittany said breathlessly. Ollivander put on a sorrowful look.  
  
"Hmmm, that's to bad. She was a bright child." Said Ollivander. Tom looked around and he winked at her. She smiled. **He knows, but he's not going to tell anyone . . . thank the Lord!** She thought. "Alright, let's see, you'll be needing a wand." This was the moment Brittany'd been dreading. She didn't know if she HAD any powers, but she was able to see Hogwarts, which meant she might have a little magic in her blood. Ollivander came back with three boxes. "9 ½ inches, unicorn hair, maple. Just give it a little wave." She felt absolutely nothing and nothing happened when she did so. It was ripped out of her hand and another inserted. "11 inches, dragon heart string, oak, very pliable." Nothing. Soon the chair next to Tom was piled with the wands. She sighed and took. "12 ½ inches, Phoenix feather, cherry, good for transfiguration and charms." And instantly felt a warmth in her finger tips. She smiled and waved the wand sendin sparks flying. Ollivander rose an eyebrow and handed her the box. She looked at the old box, putting the wand back in and back at Ollivander.  
  
"What?" She said. Ollivander handed her a letter and then turned to leave. She gave him a concerned look then followed Tom through the door. They both walked silently down the street not looking at anything imparticular. Brittany took out the letter and began reading the green script.  
  
Dear Holder,  
  
This letter was to be given to the holder of the wand that carries the Dark Phoenix's feather. Be very careful with this certain wand, for if you use it correctly, oyu can call the Phoenix to you.  
  
Be sure to have my heir with you as you call it, or else you may be killed, for only my heir can control the two beasts.  
  
The Dark Phoenix was first discovered when myself and a group of travelers stumbled upon it. I was the only one able to defend myself from it's memory charms and so I captured it and brought it to my home, extracted the feather you now hold and let it go again. Though it kept coming upon me, even after I had left the founders of Hogwarts. The Phoenix can only do Dark Magic, as that it what I have taught it.  
  
The Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse and the Killing Curse are the three curses I have taught it. Only you and my heir can learn these when the bird is summoned, and when you learn them teach them to only your closest followers. Be wise with your decisions.  
  
With all the luck I posess,  
Salazar Slytherin  
  
Brittany shivered and looked at Tom. She was to learn the unforgivable Curses, with Tom. He looked over at her white face and rose an eyebrow. "What?" He said.  
  
Brittany handed the letter to him. As he read his eyes sparkled. **He obviously already knows about his lineage.** She watched the rest of his reaction, then took the letter when handed to her. She could see the wheels turning.  
  
"Why did you just look like that?" She said tucking the letter into her bags.  
  
"Like what?" Said Tom quietly.  
  
"When you were reading the letter, you eyes . . . nevermind." Said Brittany kicking a stone and making it skid across the ground.  
  
"That's right nevermind. You shouldn't go butting into other people's business." Said Tom harshly. Brittany's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sorry! Golly jeepers, I was just wondering, you don't have to go all catty on me." Said Brittany. Tom's face was struck with a sudden guilty look.  
  
"You're right." He said taking Brittany completely aback. "Listen, I'll treat you to some ice cream." She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She said as they made their way to the ice cream shop. (A/n I forgot the name) Tom sat across from her as she went through her bags, looking for her first book. "This should be pretty easy." She said pulling it out and opening it after they ordered their food.  
  
"That's really rude." Said Tom. Brittany looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Reading at the table."  
  
"No, singing is."  
  
"I doubt you could sing."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Five galleons."  
  
"How do you get money?"  
  
"I have a job in Hogsmeade on weekends."  
  
"Oh, alright, five galleons. What do you want me to sing?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to sing?"  
  
"Do you know Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy?"  
  
"I think I've heard it."  
  
"Alright." Said Brittany smiling. "There was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way, he had a boogie style that no one else could play." Brittany sang catching the attention of those around them. Tom's eyes were wide. "He was the top man of his craft, but then his number came up and he was gone with the draft. He's in the army now, a' blowin' revelry, he's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B." She finished and the witches and wizards around her clapped and whistled as Tom handed her 5 galleons.  
  
"On the house." Said Florean smiling at them as he emerged from the crowd carrying their strawberry sundaes. Brittany smiled and shoved the money into her pocket before digging in.  
  
"Wow." Said Tom.  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Maybe I should bring you to all the ice cream parlours." Said Tom. Brittany winked and removed her glasses to rubb something out of her eye. She then kept them off as she started eating again. "You have blue eyes."  
  
"Yes . . . I've had them my whole life." Brittany said slowly.  
  
"They looked green last night." Said Tom.  
  
"They change colors." Said Brittany simply. "Sometimes they're gray too."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"No, cool. I love my eyes."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"No, they're pretty." Brittany looked up as Tom's black red tinted eyes fell back to his ice cream.  
  
"Alright . . . thanks." She said. Soon they were done and ready to go back to Hogwarts. They walked down the road on obviously better terms then before and went to Flourish and Blotts to Floo off. 


	5. Classes

A/n I use this title a lot in my stories, like in The Twelve, three chapter's were named, Anger Management Classes . . . yeah, I thought it was funny. Hmmm, boy is Tom Felton hott! He makes my teeth sweat even more so then the dude who played Tom Riddle!  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
When He Was Tom . . .  
  
Chapter 5: Classes  
  
Dinner that night was partially eventful for Brittany, due to the fact that in the time she and Tom had been at Diagon Alley a rumor had gone around about her coming. She got her first glance of Leo Potter and his friends that night too. As one, Leo, Jennifer and Tom (not Riddle) had come up to her and greeted her. She'd smiled and thanked them, but instantly she'd been steered away by Orion and Tom who glared at Leo.  
  
Grenda had given her one contemptuous look and then went down the table to sit with some fifth year girls. The girls in Brittany's own year had welcomed her open armed and talked to her about her living conditions as a muggle for so long. Brittany answered all their questions, noticing that Tom was watching her closely.  
  
"So . . . Grenda was having heart attack about you and Tom today, seems to think you two have a thing." Said one of the girls, Seneca. Brittany's face twisted into a snarl.  
  
"No thankyou. I might have someone else." She said glancing in Orion's direction, who smiled at Tom and started joking around with him. Brittany smiled and listened in on everyone's conversations, most of them were talking about the approaching Hogsmeade weekend and who was going with who, but the rest were all talking about her. She smiled and started playing with her green beans when Tom's speech about how the Potion's professor, Theodore Greenly (A/N I used that in something . . . I don't remember what though!) was being to harsh this year brought her eyes to the staff table. There he was, the man Brittany had been jumping up and down to meet when she'd first read the books. Albus Dumbledore. He was chatting with a short witch next to him when he glanced at her. She blushed and returned her gaze to her food until they were told to go to bed. The girls all talked with her that night about Orion's obvious enchantment with her and Grenda finally warmed up a little to her and started chatting pleasantly, realizing she really didn't like Tom.  
  
"Did you see Potter tonight? He was basically drooling over you." Said Mary Beth from the corner, where she was dressing in her pajamas.  
  
"Really?" Said Brittany raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. He's got the eye." Said Tameka from her bed. She was the only black girl in the dormitory.  
  
"For fat girls?" Said Brittany jokingly patting her stomach, making everyone laugh. "Well, I guess . . . I'm gonna go to bed. Do you by chance have a fan?"  
  
"No why?" Said Grenda, her sharp blue eyes surveying Brittany.  
  
"Well, I've never really been able to sleep well with out a fan on at night." Said Brittany. Tameka and the other girl Molly exchanged excited glances.  
  
"We can get you to sleep." They said in unison. The other girls groaned and layed back. Brittany rose an eyebrow.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, it's easy, you just go to your Quiet Place and relax." Said Molly excitedly. Brittany looked unsure but nodded shrugging.  
  
"Why not? Can't do any harm." Said Brittany.  
  
"With Molly and Tameka leading you . . ." Said Grenda.  
  
Brittany chuckled and pulled on her pajamas. "So what's a Quiet Place? Like bunnies?"  
  
Everyone burst into laughter. "Obviously you shouldn't go into Divination." Said Mary-Beth.  
  
"Guess not." Said Brittany.  
  
"Alright. Morgaine, first off you have to lay back on your bed." Said Tameka removing a book from her store and running to the side of Brittany's bed. Brittany did as she was told and soon she was flat on her bed feeling absolutely nothing. Molly picked up her arm to make sure she'd let go of all of her limbs. It flopped back onto the bed and Brittany closed her eyes.  
  
"Alright, now think of a place that you would be most comfortable at." Whispered Tameka in her ear. Grenda, Seneca and Mary-Beth watched curiously. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Avalon." Said Brittany already drowsy. Grenda rose an eyebrow and as if remembering something she ran to her bed and yanked out a book.  
  
"Cool." Said Molly. "Okay, basically, YOU let things grow there." She said. "You control the weather and the climate. You can be wearing anything. . ."  
  
*** In Brittany's Quiet Place***  
  
"Wow." She said. She wasn't actually sure whether she'd said it, but she sure felt it. She was in Avalon looking down from a huge hill. She wasn't in the normal priestess robes that she'd invisioned everytime she read Mists of Avalon, but she was in a dress like that of what she'd always imagined Queen Gwenhayfer.  
  
The pool at the bottom of the hill sparkled in the sun light and the Fairy's Forest was glowing with an eminent power. She turned to find the ruins she read so much about and she stepped forward. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Morgaine?" Said a voice. Brittany turned to find Lancelot looking at her, but no, it wasn't Lancelot, it was Tom. His black red eyes gave it away.  
  
"What are you doing here Tom? I don't want you here." She said turning around and wishing him away.  
  
"I'm not going away." Said Tom stepping next to her. "This is my dream, I should be able to wish you away."  
  
"Then why aren't you?" Said Brittany glaring at him.  
  
"I don't know." He said softly. Brittany looked out over the hill again.  
  
"Tom I-"  
  
"Brittany I-" They both said in unison.  
  
"You first." They said again in unison. "No you."  
  
"I will." Said Tom. Then he ran a hand through his hair looking at her. "I forgot what I was going to say. You first."  
  
"I forgot to." Said Brittany blushing and looking away. She turned again. "Will you tell me why you looked so weird when you read that letter?" Tom's eyes flashed but he bit his lower lip.  
  
"I don't know if I should." He said.  
  
"What? You aren't Slytherin's heir are you?" Said Brittany smiling. The blank look from Tom gave her her answer. "Oh my gosh." She acted as if she didn't know in the first place.  
  
"Please, no one knows except you and Orion." Said Tom putting out his hands. Brittany took one of them.  
  
"I won't." She said. He looked at their clasped hands and stepped forward wrapping her arm around her waist and tipping her over kissing her deeply. Brittany felt it as she kissed him back. She smiled and pulled away. "Why would you tell me instead of Grenda?"  
  
"Because Grenda knows nothing about me, and she never will hopefully." Said Tom letting Brittany stand up straight.  
  
"So is this my dream or yours?" Said Brittany after a few moments.  
  
"I don't know, I thought it was mine, but I don't think I would dream about kissing you." Said Tom. Brittany's mouth dropped and Tom realized he'd messed up. "Because I haven't known you until just yesterday and we didn't really get on good terms-" Brittany stomped away and looked down the hill, she jumped down rolling along as she went. After she landed at the bottom she brushed herself off and walked briskly to the boat on the edge of the island. Tom still stood on the hill as she looked back. He soon began to get bleary and soon Brittany was staring at the top of her bed. She jerked up and looked around the room, everyone was asleep and Tameka's watch said 6:30.  
  
"Well, I supposed breakfast starts at 7 . . . I should get dressed." Said Brittany grabbing her uniform and robes and ran into the shower to wash. She then dressed and prodded Seneca awake to see if she could borrow her blow dryer and curling iron. Soon her hair was dry and curled as she'd used Seneca's makeup. She stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her books for the day. She was spending how ever long it took for her to learn three years in each class, one class a day. Today was transfiguration.  
  
She'd almost forgot about her disturbing dream until she found Tom sleeping soundly at the table onto of a book. She thought about leaving him there, but figured it was just a dream, it hadn't really happened. "Tom." She whispered prodding him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced at her.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7:15. I'm going to breakfast, did you sleep down here all night?" She said. Tom stopped and turned toward her.  
  
"yeah." He said rubbing the drool off his face and yet again looking at her oddly. "Wait for me and I'll come down with you." He ran up the stairs and Brittany looked at the book he'd been reading. It was about King Arthur. She picked it up and began reading until someone waved their hand in her face.  
  
"Oh Tom, let's-" She looked up to find Orion smiling at her.  
  
"You look a lot better after a shower." He said sitting on the table next to her.  
  
"Thanks . . . I think." Said Brittany raising an eyebrow. He put an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Are we still on for Hogsmeade?" He said.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Said Brittany smiling at him. He leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Good, cause you are really pretty." He said. Brittany leaned back and got up the moment Tom arrived at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey. Let's go." He said noticing Orion's arm still around Brittany. His chin clenched. "Orion. When did you get down here?" He said.  
  
"Just now. Morgaine was engrossed in her King Arthur book." Said Orion holding it up. Tom snatched it away, looking darkly at her.  
  
"That's mine." Said Tom. He shoved it in his bag and turned towards the door. Brittany rolled her eyes and slipped her arm around Orion's waist. He smiled and led them to the door.  
  
A few weeks passed and Brittany was finally able to join the rest of the students. Their first class was Charms. "Alright, since the Cheering Charm involves two people I'll be putting you into groups of two. Tom, why don't you be with Morgaine, since she's new." Tom sighed and they stood at the back of the class watching as everyone got paired up.  
  
"You ready?" Said Brittany looking at him. He had a glint in his eyes and Brittany decided on lowering her wand. Then she remembered the dream again. "Tom, before we try this . . . did you have a dream the second night I was here?" She whispered getting closer to him.  
  
"Most people have dreams." Said Tom raising an eyebrow in astonishment.  
  
"No I mean . . . about Avalon." Said Brittany. Tom looked even more surprised as did Brittany as he nodded. "And we . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"And then I ran . . ."  
  
"This is creepy."  
  
"How could this happen?"  
  
"Conjoining dreams?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Brittany. Suddenly a face popped into their conversation.  
  
"As interesting as the subject you're talking about may be, you need to focus on the assignment." Said the teacher. Brittany was strongly reminded of Ms. Blair back in Iowa . . . in 60 years. Brittany nodded and rose her wand again. Tom stood back and let her hit him with the charm. He instantly started grinning and then he rose his wand. Brittany stood back ignoring the teacher's praises and closed her eyes as Tom landed the charm on her. She instantly began smiling, happy with her cleverness at being able to stall him before he did anything stupid. She opened her eyes and looked at Tom who was smiling at her.  
  
"Look here class, Lafaya and Riddle have done it!" Said the teacher smiling widely, though she hadn't had the Cheering charm cast on her.  
  
"Good job Tom." Said Brittany.  
  
"Now . . . how could we have had the same dream?" Said Tom pulling her aside.  
  
"I don't know. . . maybe it was just a coinkidink!" Said Brittany laughing and pressing her hand firmly over her mouth, but she was still unable to stop the stream of giggles. Soon she snorted and Tom started laughing to.  
  
"Tom, can you come over here and help me?" Said Grenda from the other end of the room. Brittany's eyes narrowed yet she was still smiling, which gave her quite a funny look. This made Tom laugh harder as he walked over and started helping her. Brittany sat at her desk and soon felt hands on her back massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Hmmm." She muttered looking up to find Orion.  
  
"You seem a little tense. Anything I could help with?" He said.  
  
"No, just what your doing is fine." Said Brittany leaning forward and laying her head on the desk. She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about Avalon and how beautiful it was, with the sun glistening in the lake and the flowers waving just a small bit. Soon she was asleep with out really even meaning to be and Orion looking around before whispering in her ear.  
  
"Are you asleep?" He said. Brittany's steady breathing told him she was. "Alright, when you wake up, you're going to take me aside during Lunch and tell me your secrets, where you really are from, and why you haven't found out about your powers until now, how you got here and why you're also so mysterious . . . and you'll tell me the truth about how you feel about Tom." Suddenly a voice erupted behind him.  
  
"ORION! Get over here before I cast the Leg Locker Curse on you!" He rolled his eyes and prodded Brittany awake. She opened her eyes drearily and looked over at him, as if in a new light.  
  
"I've got to go help my partner." He said.  
  
"Alright . . . um . . . can I talk to you during lunch?" Said Brittany flicking a small piece of hair from her eyes.  
  
"Alright." Said Orion smiling and nodding as he went to his partner. Brittany put her head into her hands.  
  
"Why would I tell him?" She muttered.  
  
"What is it that you needed to tell me?" Said Orion sitting back in the leather chair in his Common Room. Brittany playing with a lock of her curled red hair and looked at him.  
  
"What if I told you I'm not really supposed to be here?" She said quietly. Orion rose an eyebrow and leaned forward nodding. "I . . . I don't really know how to put this, or even why I'm telling you, I guess I just figured you should know . . . well see . . . I'm from America, that wasn't a lie and I don't know why I even have powers, I thought I was all muggle for 14 years but . . . well see I was sent back in time, I'm really from the year 2002." She said. Orion looked abashed and almost didn't believe her, but then realized she had to be telling the truth.  
  
"Your clothes." He said.  
  
"Like I said, in 60 years almost all the girls will be wearing jeans."  
  
"Your notebook . . . the internet?"  
  
"the notebooks nowadays, but the internet was created after computers." Said Brittany tapping the desk like she was typing on a type writer.  
  
"And . . . you're attitude?" Said Orion.  
  
"All part of living in the 2000's." Muttered Brittany leaning back in her chair.  
  
"how?"  
  
"Well . . . that's one of the reason's I didn't want to tell anybody. Tom is . . . Tom's a monster. He killed so many people."  
  
"How did you know about us before?"  
  
"In the future there will be a baby named Harry Potter who supposedly ends Lord Voldemorts reign-"  
  
"that's Tom's nickname."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"He becomes a Dark Lord? What about me?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't even know about you till I came . . . or Grenda, ro anyone else except for-"  
  
"Leo Potter." Said Orion eyes darkening.  
  
"Yeah. My friend wrote a story about him."  
  
"And you met him, boy won't you have a grand story to tell."  
  
"I won't if I never get back."  
  
"why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Because I was sent here to get married to Tom . . ." Said Brittany running a hand through her hair. "He's such a jerk though!"  
  
"Like I said he can be alright."  
  
"I know where Voldemort's retarded attitude came from."  
  
"Well, he had a bad child hood."  
  
"That could be better."  
  
"He didn't have a choice."  
  
"He has a choice to not be so fuckin crabby all the shitty time!" Shouted Brittany standing up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Well, I supposed we should go eat."  
  
"No. I want to go home, so I'm going to the library."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because that's the only place I know where to look." 


	6. After Dark

A/N aight, so I am truly amazed that you guys like this, I personally think it's a bit corny, but if you like it . . . hmm, anyway, yes! This is the chapter when Brittany and Tom make out . . . finally! If you didn't catch it, Brittany really didn't tell Orion her true feelings, just the shallow.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
When He Was Tom . . .  
Chapter 6: After Dark  
  
Brittany's cheeks flushed as she looked at Tom. What was the deal? There was nothing wrong with her . . . except for the fact that she kept unexplainably blushing as she looked at the boy she thought was hot at the movie theater. Tom seemed to be having the same problems. **Maybe it was the dream . . . damn squirrel** She thought smiling to herself.  
  
"Brittany?" Said Seneca snapping her out of her reverie.  
  
"Si?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spanish for yes."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Of corse you did." Said Brittany smiling.  
  
"Whatever. Are you going to pass those mashed potatoes or just stare at them?" Said Seneca.  
  
"I don't know I rather liked their white mushiness." Said Brittany passing them. Seneca rolled her eyes and took them piling a mountain onto her plate. Tom and Brittany glanced at each other across the table again and Orion looked at Brittany.  
  
"So . . . Morgaine, have you been to Hogsmeade yet?" He said. She was thankful he'd promised her to keep her real identity a secret.  
  
"No. Remember I dropped out of the sky." She said smiling again.  
  
"I sure as hell do." Muttered Tom. Brittany rolled her eyes frowning and getting up.  
  
"I'm going to the dorm." She spat glaring at Tom. Everyone watched her leave and Tom clenched his jaw.  
  
"What is her problem?" He said.  
  
"Dude, she doesn't like you." Said Orion eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh really?" Said Tom angrily.  
  
"Yeah, she told me." Said Orion. "She hates you." Tom glared at him.  
  
"I'm leaving too." He said grabbing his own bag and leaving. Orion and Grenda exchanged looks and quietly followed keeping their distance.  
  
Brittany flipped her legs up over the chair and starting reading Romeo and Juliet happy to have something she knew about to read. Suddenly the door behind her slammed and she fell off the chair and looked up. "Thanks." She muttered glaring at Tom again. He helped her up, but didn't let go of her hand.  
  
"You said you didn't like me."  
  
"So? It's not like you care." She said glaring at him and trying to turn, but her hand was still caught in his.  
  
"I do care." He said. Brittany's eyes softened and she watched him. "Because I like you." He said. Brittany smiled as he pulled her closer. He kissed her deeply. **This is so much better then the dream.** She thought. She pulled him over to the chair still kissing him and fell back, he followed her down and wrapped his arms around her, she began caressing her back before something happened. Brittany sensed them coming . . . Grenda and Orion. She lurched up and pushed Tom off her. He fell on the ground as the door opened.  
  
"Oh hey Orion!" She said getting up and going over to him. Orion smiled at her and gave Grenda a look before glancing at Tom who scowling at Brittany from the floor. (A/N Hey I didn't say it'd end up good)  
  
"What were you doing?" Said Orion.  
  
"Making out." Muttered Tom.  
  
"What?" Said Grenda ears perking.  
  
"Making up." Said Brittany quickly avoiding a dilemma, she gave a piercing glare to Tom and pulled Orion out into the hallway. "What are you doing?" She said. He backed her into the wall.  
  
"I was coming to see what you were up to. Obviously it wasn't anything bad like Grenda thought." Said Orion nearing her mouth. She felt shivers down her spine.  
  
"Grenda? Why would she even think that? I hate him!" Said Brittany smiling ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach. Orion got even nearer his bright blond hair falling in front of his icy blue eyes. **He really is cute.** She thought as he wrapped his arm around her waist. **This is the same position I was in with Tom.** He heart sped up. This was how it felt to kiss, not the way she and Tom had jumped into it, she needed her weird feelings in her gut and Orion's mouth lowered onto her's. **Yeah, Tom's not exactly the best kisser in the world.** All the time she knew she was trying to convince herself that she didn't like Tom, let alone Love, but she couldn't push that fact away.  
  
Brittany returned to her common room in a dream like state. **Yep, I think I like Orion just a tad bit better.** Noone was in yet, due to the fact that they had a quiz tomorrow in Transfiguration and most were studying . . . most.  
  
"Morgaine." Whispered a menacing voice behind her. She whirled around to find Tom Riddle holding up a small green notebook.  
  
"Oh thank God Tom, I thought that thing was gone forever." She said. He pulled it out of her grasp.  
  
"What were you doing with Orion?" Said Tom glaring at her still. Brittany backed up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you seemed a little quick to end our little talk earlier."  
  
"Maybe that's because I sensed them coming and I didn't want anyone to get upset." Said Brittany. Tom flipped open the book.  
  
"Melissa sensed him coming. She quickly flipped the cloak over her head and disappeared from sight, thanking God she was psychic." He read Brittany's words to her and she scowled at him.  
  
"You aren't supposed to read that." She said angrily.  
  
"Why? Secrets to the future? Are you psychic Morgaine? Is that why you're so odd?" He said.  
  
"No, I . I can't tell you." Said Brittany rubbing her arm. Tom flipped the notebook to another page.  
  
"Voldemort's screams filled the air as Melissa spilled the remaints of the pensieve all over the floor. Sirius ran in and looked around-"  
  
"Tom! I know what I wrote."  
  
"Then you must know that my nick name is Lord Voldemort." Said Tom angrily tossing the book across the room and narrowly missing her head.  
  
"Yes." Said Brittany quietly. Tom watched her turn towards the notebook and pick it up. She flipped to a page and shoved it at him. "Maybe this will give you a hint." She spat pushing him out of the room and setting on her bed waiting for herself to calm down before she could go through the relaxing process of sleep.  
  
*** Dream***  
  
It was after dark. The cresent moon glowed from both Brittany's forehead and the sky she looked into the pool of water to find a face across from hers.  
  
"What do you want Tom?"  
  
"Why'd did you write about that Morgaine?"  
  
"Avalon? Cause I love it." Said Brittany sitting in front of the pool and letting Tom sit next to her. He took her hand and she didn't resist.  
  
"Are you from Avalon?"  
  
"No. I wish." Muttered Brittany. Tom scooted over closer to her and she laid her head on his shoulder looking across the pool and seeing the fairies flit around in the trees. Tom stroked her bare arm and she shivered, realizing she no longer had the beautiful dress on but a preistess's robes.  
  
"It's beautiful here." He whispered then he looked at her. "So who's this Voldemort character that's trying to kill Mel-"  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now." Said Brittany. "It's much to complicated."  
  
"When though?"  
  
"When the time comes." Said Brittany smiling and touching his face. "Tell me, is this a dream, or is it real?" Tom cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"I hope it's real." He said kissing her. Brittany felt the familiar shivers and smiled. She'd been right the first time, this was real, he really did love her, but she still had her doubts about Orion. She sat back this time letting him go softly, making sure he wasn't going to be mad. Brittany lay on the ground and looked into the sky.  
  
"I don't know about this Tom." She whispered. After all, she was only brought here to do the very thing she was doing, and she would most likely end up being killed if everything went according to the plan that Voldemort had told her of. Or was it the real plan? Maybe . . . and this was such a major maybe, but maybe the Death Eaters were planning a mutiny. Maybe they were planning to weaken Voldemort . . . Tom to kill him, end HIS reign. Brittany sat up, ignoring Tom startled face. **I really do think like a writer.** She got up and brushed herself off and looked into the pool. It wasn't a dark blue any more, it was glowing with light and two figures faces floated before it. Lucius Malfoy and who she guessed was Pettigrew.  
  
/He's supposed to be weakening Wormtail!/ Shouted a very angry Lucius.  
  
/I don't know what's wrong Lucius! The girl is having no affect!/ Said Wormtail. Brittany backed up. Her theory, she'd almost forgotten about it! Melissa Potter in the fifth book was supposed to travel back in time, but when you travel back or forward then you switch to a parrellel demension. Which meant Melissa was really in the demension where Harry had chosen to take Draco Malfoy's hand and become a Slytherin.  
  
Brittany must have switched demension's too, because if nothing was happening to Voldemort, then something had gone wrong, but there was still one problem, what decision made this demension different from her's? 


	7. FightingAGAIN!

A/N I just watched South Park so I'm really hyper, this would be an ideal time for me to work on Syco, but oh well, I decided to be nice.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
Brittany suddenly awoke with a gasp. She jerked up and looked around the dormitory and saw that everyone had filtered in and gone to sleep. Tameka's watch said 3 o'clock. She sighed and rethought her dream. It had to be the answer, it just had to be.  
  
Then she smelled something. "Oy, I need a shower." She croaked sniffed under her arm. (Hehehe, that's what happens when you don't take a shower everyday .)  
  
She grabbed her towel and clothes and walked down the stairs towards the public bathroom, those, she'd found out before, were actually quite nice. Then she saw the statue that had been mentioned in the 4th book. She rose an eyebrow and stepped towards the gargoyle. "Pinefresh?" She said. Suddenly it sprung aside. She stared inside the prefect bathroom and then finally stepped in. "Wow." She muttered looking around at the exact description before turning each faucet on in turn. She was soon soaking in the water with her hair up and head tilted back on the rim of the tub.  
  
Voldemort was Tom, that was evident, but what was the difference between this demension and the other . . . duh. It was Brittany, but what happens to make him not decide to be Voldemort. **Where did that come from? Not decide to be Voldemort? Maybe that's the difference!** She sunk lower into the bubbles as the rim of the tub behind her sank with her.  
  
"Silent night." She began singing softly smiling as the sound echoed around the bathroom. She laughed at herself. "Of all things." She muttered. A Christmas Carol, and very jazzed up one, but a Christmas Carol all the same. "There was a girl . . . (a/n notice how this song pops up in everyone of my stories? That's because I wrote it!) thought of a hero, could save her from anything, that may come her way." She smiled and began humming the tune. (A/n You're just waiting for Tom to show up right?)  
  
Suddenly a noise sounded behind her. Brittany looked up the find two figures walking into the bathroom, she instantly took and deep breath and dove deep into the depths of the bath, only faintly hearing what was going on behind her. She swam over to the corner, noticing a thick patch of bubbles and lifted her head just far enough to breath.  
  
"So she kissed you in the dream?" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Yeah." Said Tom. Brittany could almost feel his loathing glare at the back of her throat.  
  
"So what's wrong? She's beautiful." Said Orion's voice. Brittany heard two splashes and she grimaced blushing deeply, wishing the bubbles wouldn't leave her head, so she wouldn't have to look.  
  
"She's a beastly wench." Muttered Tom. "Who filled the tub?"  
  
"Some prefect probably just forgot to drain it. She is not! She's a pretty good kisser too."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dude, we made-out! For an hour!" Said Orion. Brittany just about snorted. **Guys.**  
  
"So." Said Tom menacingly.  
  
"Oh!" Said Orion as if stumbling on a revelation. "You like her."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Yes you do. You like her a lot." Said Orion. Brittany could hear him punch Tom playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"I do not!" Shouted Tom hoisting himself out of the tub.  
  
"Come on . . . oh great Voldemort, you've got a sweet spot for a pretty lady." Said Orion. Brittany blushed again and rose an eyebrow. **Pretty my foot**  
  
"Don't call me that in public." Hissed Tom.  
  
"We're not in public Tom. Could it be that Morgaine's already spoiled you beyond your dream?" Whispered Orion. Tom paused.  
  
"I already told you-"  
  
"It doesn't matter whether you like her or not Tom. You've let her come to far into this! Does she know your nickname?"  
  
"Yes." Muttered Tom. Brittany bit her lip.  
  
"You are in deep." Muttered Orion, hoisting himself out of the tub, also. "You've let her come in too far. You need to push her out."  
  
"I . . . can't you?"  
  
"No, this is your job. If you're supposed to be the Darkest Lord in the world you've got ot get rid of all obstacles in your way!" Shouted Orion.  
  
"She could be the key though!" Said Tom despretly. "She's got the Dark Pheonix's wand, I've got to team with her to learnt hose spells Orion. If I don't nothing will ever come of my plan."  
  
"Fine, but after you're done . . . dispose of her." Said Orion hideously.  
  
"What? Why? Wouldn't just a memory charm-"  
  
"Dispose of her." Said Orion glowering at his friend. Tom nodded hesitantly and sighed.  
  
"Fine, but I thought you liked her."  
  
"It's called Lust Tom, you should know about that by now." Said Orion drying himself and dressing. Tom did the same silently. As Brittany heard the door close behind them she came back up.  
  
"You . . . you . . . urrrrrrr." She steamed also drying off and dressing, hurrying to catch them.  
  
Tom sighed as he and Orion walked slowly down the hallway. No way was he going to "dispose" of Morgaine. He couldn't. Suddenly hurried footsteps were heard behind them.  
  
They turned to find Morgaine walking towards them scowling, her hair was wet. "Morgaine! Hey sweety what's u-" Orion was cut off by Morgaine's fist colliding with his jaw.  
  
"Dispose of me?" She shouted at him. He glared up at her and Tom took a step back. He couldn't help grinning at Orion who tried to get up. Brittany punched him again. "Don't you ever talk about me again! Or you." Shouted Brittany pointing at Tom. She started walking down the hallway when she could hear footsteps.  
  
"Oh no." Muttered Tom pulling her across the hall and into the library. Orion still lay on the floor rubbing his cheek when he heard it. He was to late though. A lantern shown around the corner.  
  
"Who's there?" Said a familiar voice. Brittany grasped Tom's hand. Albus Dumbledore walked towards Orion. "Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"I was sir, but Morgaine Lafaya asked me to come with her to the library." Said Orion giving a contemptuous look towards them. They sank back into even more shadows.  
  
"And where is she now?" Said Dumbledore a small smile twitching on his face.  
  
"I don't know. She ran off with Tom Riddle. Maybe you should look in the library." Said Orion. Brittany gulped in air dizzying herself. She didn't want to be caught. Tom pulled her farther into the library.  
  
"I will then." Said Dumbledore. "Follow me." Brittany suddenly struck an idea. She took out her wand and "accio"ed the nearest forgotten lantern, lighting it and running to the back of the library. She acted as though she was looking for a book for her homework when Dumbledore showed up at the edge of the shelf. "Ms. Lafaya? Mr. Riddle?"  
  
"OH! Professor Dumbledore! Sorry, we're out of bed, I just asked Tom to help me find the book we needed for our transfiguration homework. I tried to get it all day, but I just got held up so many times." Said Brittany biting her bottom lip in feigned guilt. The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes could not be denied.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid punishment will have to do, since yours and Mr. Malfoy's stories don't match up." Said Dumbledore. Orion appeared behind him smiling evilly.  
  
"Orion? What are you doing here?" said Brittany eyebrows furrowed.  
  
The corner's of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "Let's go to my office." They followed him silently, Brittany separated herself from both boys and both boys separated from each other. He led them inside a tiny square office and sat in front of his desk. Brittany looked around. "I know, quite a cramped space for all my books, but . . . I could get a new office someday."  
  
"You will." Muttered Brittany. Orion's evil frown turned to a smile.  
  
"What?" Said Tom and Dumbledore at the same time. Brittany flushed and shook her head. "Well, I suppose the proper punishment will be detentions for each of you, and . . . fifty points from Slytherin." Brittany nodded and shook her head at Tom who was about to protest. "I'd like to talk to Morgaine alone now for a moment, she'll be out in a few minutes." Tom and Orion exited stiffly and Brittany was told to sit in the seat opposite him. "Now . . . Morgaine, do you have anything to tell me?" He said. Brittany felt the emense power of those almost x-ray eyes again.  
  
"I . . .can I lie and say no?" Said Brittany.  
  
"If you wish to hold what ever is on your chest any longer." Said Dumbledore giving her a sideways glance.  
  
"Well . . . maybe you should first call me my real name, Brittany Dally." Said Brittany smiling. Dumbledore nodded. "I am from America, and I didn't know I had powers until . . . well I was transported back in time."  
  
"As I thought. What year to be exact?"  
  
"2002."  
  
"And who did this to you?"  
  
"Well . . . you know of Tom's nickname right?" Said Brittany.  
  
"I've heard Orion call him Lord Voldemort once or twice in class." Said Dumbledore nodding.  
  
"I . . . I was told I was going back to marry him, so the evil Voldemort in the future could have an heir." Said Brittany blushing.  
  
"You do know what happens in time travel?" Said Dumbledore looking at her closely.  
  
"My theory is that you switch dimensions when you travel back or forth in time over long distances." Said Brittany wringing her hands.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So basically the Death Eaters were stupid and they sent me to the wrong demension." Said Brittany.  
  
"Yes. The Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"alright. Well Brittany, I suppose that's all you've been able to figure out, so I'll let you go . . . I will look for a reversal spell though, I expect you'd want to go back home soon huh?" said Dumbledore. Brittany nodded. "You haven't told anyone about this have you?" Brittany's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Orion!" She said jumping up and running out the door. 


	8. What?

A/N I love this story! I finally got some of my stories to my BETA reader Amber and I'm feeling very cool. So yeah, have fun reading and I hope you have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS! (Hmmmm, Christian Coulson is sooo hott!)  
  
BTW! I went to see HP2 this weekend once again. Me and friend saw it for the 2nd time and we had FUN! My list of things that I did.  
  
Scream "OW OW!" When you first see Tom Felton.  
  
Scream "DAMN SQUIRREL!" when Lucius Malfoy walks on set and throw popcorn at the screen.  
  
Make the little cat scratching movement and say, "Catty." When Lucius Malfoy is arguing with anyone.  
  
When Tom Riddle says, "I can be very persuasive." Shout, "YOU CAN PERSUADE ME INTO YOUR BED ANYTIME!"  
  
Trip down the stairs and whisper, "Careful, The stairs move."  
  
At the end of the movie shout, "This movie was longer then Flamel's been alive!"  
  
Those are only some of the things, there are more, like repeating lines (which you memorized the first time through) grasping your heart when Tom Riddle/ Christian Coulson comes on screen, (HOT BOY!) and so on . . .  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
Brittany ran out into the hallway and looked from Orion to Tom. They both rose an eyebrow at her paniced looked, but soon Orion's smirk came back. **He's got his blackmail** She thought giving him a grim look.  
  
"So Britt . . . I mean Morgaine, what was that about?" Said Orion leaning against the wall. Tom looked from Brittany to Orion and instantly knew something was up. She gulped.  
  
"Just my marks on my last test." Said Brittany in an unnaturally high voice. She took a breath and shuddered. "They were just really high for someone who just got up to 4th year standards." She muttered tightening her cloak and walking down the hallway. Orion and Tom followed.  
  
"How did you know what Orion said?" Said Tom raising an eyebrow. Brittany's eyes widened and she bit her lip turning around.  
  
"I. I. "  
  
"Was in the bathroom." Said Orion putting it together. Tom's eyes instantly widened.  
  
"WHAT! Where were you!" He shouted. Brittany pulled a hand through her tangeled hair.  
  
"Um . . . I can't really um . I was . in the bathtub." She muttered pulling her robes tighter. Tom sputtered as Orion smirked.  
  
"you bad girl." He said. Brittany glared at him.  
  
"I didn't see anything, I had the decency to look away!" She said turning again. Orion caught her shoulder.  
  
"And if you behave both that and your other little secret won't be spread around the school." He hissed in her ear. She froze.  
  
"What if I find a way back before you can tell anyone?" She said glaring at him.  
  
"Then I wouldn't be bothered with you until I grew up." Said Orion.  
  
"To bad your dead huh?" She said removing his hand from her shoulder and glanced at Tom who was trying to listen in curiously. "Don't ever talk to me again."  
  
"That's not how our deal works sweety." Said Orion cupping her chin in his hand. She stepped back disgustedly. "You've dug yourself in too deep." Brittany looked back at Tom before her eyes flooded with tears and she ran down the hallway towards the Common Room. Tom looked at Orion.  
  
"What did you say to her?" He said viscously.  
  
"You'll find out in time." Said Orion lightly. He turned and followed Brittany. Tom sighed.  
  
"Orion." Said Tom chin clenched. "You'd better watch it when I get that basilisk out."  
  
The next morning was even more disastrous. It felt like the moment she woke up she was forced to be next to Orion, not talk to Tom and of corse since she was so smart, answer all of the questions on their Transiguration quiz. She sighed leaned back in her chair after finishing the quiz and gripped her wand. She was tempted to turn Orion into a squirrel, but decided against it because the moment he was turned back he'd tell everyone.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at her, glad that she was the first one done. She'd proven herself worthy of being in 4th year and she proven it well. He was pleased with how this was going, because there was a potion he knew of that could send her back, but she first needed strength to with stand the pain.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Leo Potter walked in carrying a letter. "Professor Dumbledore." He said. Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.  
  
"How many times have I told you to just call me Albus, we are half- brothers after all." Said Dumbledore. Leo shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to walk around school telling everyone that, it'll draw way to much attention to myself." He said holding out the letter. "It's for the new girl, Morgaine Lafaya."  
  
"Thankyou, Leo." Said Dumbledore looking over at Morgaine. Leo still stood there, having not been excused as Morgaine walked to the front. "Ms. Lafaya. You have a message."  
  
"From who? No one knows me." Whispered Brittany glancing at Leo who was looking around the classroom, apparently not hearing a word.  
  
"I suppose you should open the letter and find out." Said Dumbledore. Brittany blushed and nodded ripping the side of it off and pulling out the yellow parchment. She gasped as she looked at the name at the bottom.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." She whispered. Orion, who'd been listening, perked up.  
  
"Orion's son?" Said Dumbledore.  
  
Brittany nodded and looked around before asking, "Can I go in the hallway to read this?" Dumbledore nodded and she walked quickly out the door. Leo looked at his half brother.  
  
"Orion's son?" He said. Dumbledore looked up sharply at him.  
  
"You were not supposed to be listening." He said harshly.  
  
"It was kind of hard not to with me standing right here. Orion doesn't have a son." Said Leo. Dumbledore pressed his lips together and glanced at Orion, who quickly busied himself with his papers.  
  
"Go out to the hallway, if Morgaine chooses to tell you the truth then you'll know what this is about." Said Dumbledore. Leo nodded and turned following Brittany to the hallway. Orion's eyes flashed as he glanced over at Tom, who was curiosly watching Leo go out the door.  
  
Brittany shook as she put the letter down. Three days to make Tom fall in love with her or they were coming. If Lucius only knew it was his father's fault she was in trouble. She buried her head in her arms and felt a small tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked up into the bright blue eyes of Leonard Potter. "OH MY GOSH!" She shouted jumping and hitting her head on the wall behind her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Said Leo. Sitting across from her. She looked away and grabbed the letter shoving it in her pocket. "Who's Orion's son? Why is he so important?" He said. Brittany sighed.  
  
"You were listening."  
  
"Hard not to."  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. The last person I told is holding it over my head now."  
  
"Orion?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Because of how you acted at Breakfast. You were about to sit by Tom when Orion came up from the dungeons."  
  
"Yeah well . . . I . . ." Said Brittany looking at Leo again. "Do you promise on your life not to tell?" Leo nodded and held out his pinky.  
  
"Pinky swear." He said smiling. Brittany smiled back and wrapped her pinky in his.  
  
"I'm from the year 2002." Said Brittany quickly. Leo's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm from the future." She said quietly.  
  
"So that's why you act so weird! And you wear jeans." Said Leo tugging the bottom of her pants. "I don't see anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Well see, that's where Orion's son comes in. His name is Lucius Malfoy, and he's the one who sent me back." Said Brittany. She glanced down the hallway. "Do you know what Tom's nickname is?"  
  
"I thought Tom was his nick name."  
  
"He has another one, but you can't even tell Jennifer . . . or your Tom." Said Brittany. "His nickname is Lord Voldemort, and it'll make a little more sense when the time comes, but Lucius Malfoy is Lord Voldemort's follower. They're sick of following him so they sent ME back in time to weaken him, but the problem they've overlooked is that when you go forward or back in time you switch dimensions." Leo held up his hand.  
  
"Tom . . . becomes Lord Voldemort, and he has followers? And instead of Lucius Malfoy running things with him he's a follower and wants him dead? What happened to Orion in all this?" Said Leo. Brittany paused.  
  
"I don't know." Said Brittany. "I mean, I know he's dead, but . . . I don't know how he dies." Leo sighed.  
  
"You have an interesting life Morgaine."  
  
"That's another thing, my real name is Brittany Dally, but yeah, call me Morgaine." Said Brittany. Leo sat still stunned.  
  
Suddenly a bell rang in the distance and Tom instantly came out of the classroom. "Morgiane, let's go before-"  
  
"Tom. Where are you going?" Said Orion walking out the door. Tom gave Brittany a defeated look and Leo got up helping her up. Leo gave Orion a digusted look and took off down the hallway. Orion glared at Brittany.  
  
"What was that about?" Said Orion.  
  
"Nothing." Said Brittany quietly getting up and shoving the letter farther into her pocket. Orion watched her do so and looked at Tom.  
  
"What were you doing?" He repeated. Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He said walking down the hallway alone. Orion's arm wrapped around Brittany's waist.  
  
"You're not planning a mutiny are you?" He whispered in her ear. She shoved him disgustedly away.  
  
"Will you please just toture me the normal way." She said going back inside the classroom to grab her bag. Dumbledore looked up curiously at her before she left. 


	9. he was in love

A/N Finally! A turning point in the story! Will Brittany be able to sneak out to summon the Dark Pheonix with Tom? Or will Orion catch them and finally tell Tom the truth? Find out in Days of Our Lives! JK, actually you just got a rundown of what's happening in this chapter.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
**When He Was Tom . . .**  
Chapter 9: . . . He Was In Love  
  
***** Brittany scowled at the dark ground. **Damn Orion, he had to make everything so difficult! Nothing ever goes right in my life!** Brittany kicked her shoe to the side of the dormitory and looked around hoping no one had woken up. **Goddamit!**  
  
She got up to pick up her shoe when and hand slid over her mouth and an arm snaked it's way across her stomach. "Brittany, be quiet." Hissed a voice in her ear. Brittany took in a sharp breath. "Yes it's Tom. Come on, we've got to talk . . . take your wand with you." Brittany nodded ferverently and felt the hand let go and she took up her wand. She turned to find absolutely nothing. "I've got an invisibility cloak." Brittany nodded and watched as Tom appeared in front of her and then tucked her under the cloak.  
  
"Why do we need to talk?" Said Brittany.  
  
"Please Brittany, Orion's holding something over your ehad and even if you won't tell me, we've got to find a way to make him let it go and . . . I think we need to summon the Dark Pheonix." Said Tom. Brittany bit her lip and nodded as they snuck all the way up to the top of the North Tower.  
  
"How exactly are we going to do this?" Said Brittany taking out her wand and looking over at Tom who'd started a small fire on top of the chilly roof.  
  
"I found this." Said Tom holding up a small leather bound book. It had a silver snake embedded into the front cover and said, 'Slytherin' underneath it. "Slytherin's personal spell book."  
  
"Wow." Said Brittany reaching out. Tom gave it to her and she flipped it open. The pages were blank. "Um . . . Tom. There's nothing in here."  
  
"Right now." Said Tom smiling and sitting in front of the fire. Suddenly a hissing issued from his mouth and Brittany rose an eyebrow.  
  
"What were you-" Suddenly the pages filled with loopy green writing and Brittany saw latin spread across the extremely white paper. "Wow." Repeated Brittany. Tom blinked and shook his head before looking down at the book smiling.  
  
"And aren't you glad I took time to learn Latin during my summers at the orphanage." He muttered flipping through the book.  
  
"You think it'll be in here?" Said Brittany sitting across from him. Tom nodded reverently reading the loopy script. Obviously this was very important to him. She lay back on the roof and stared into the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, as if they were small eyes. She smiled and closed her own hearing somewhere in the distance the songs she'd written. **There was a girl, thought of a hero**  
  
"Here it is!" Exclaimed Tom. "The holder of the wand, predicted as a female, should lay on the ground . . . as you are . . ." He said smiling at her. Brittany rolled her eyes. "And take out her wand." Brittany did as she was told. "Hold it at a forty degree angle from the ground and close your eyes, imagining darkness, a black fire." Said Tom, that doesn't make any sense . . ."  
  
"Don't worry Tom, I got it." Said Brittany remembering the night she'd thought about the idea for the series being built off of The Ultimate Stealth. She shuddered and watched the cloak flick around the corner, falling into complete darkness. Then fire . . . black fire, purple. She heard something in her right ear. Something beautiful . . . a song . . . a bird perhaps. "Tom, is that it?" She whispered. A finger landed on her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh." Whispered Tom in her ear. Brittany was about to open her eyes when she felt Tom get up next to her.  
  
"The heir of Slytherin, has my fullest obedience." Said a withered voice. Brittany gulped, the Dark Phoenix could talk!  
  
"Thank-you." Said Tom. "Does the holder of the wand have the permission to speak and see?"  
  
"Yes your honor." Said the phoenix. Tom grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her up. Brittany opened her eyes and stared ahead of her at the giant bird that was resting on the roof. "The holder holds not only the wand but a dark secret." Said the bird. Brittany bit her lip and Tom cast a piercing glance at her. "One endangering to the life of the heir, it shall be kept a secret." Brittany nodded and looked at the floor. Could this bird read minds like the sorting hat?  
  
"We have been told you can teach us three curses that may be quite useful to our cause." Said Tom.  
  
"Our cause? Dear Thomas, you may be lying to yourself. She will be out of your life soon enough." Said the Pheonix. Brittany gulped watching Tom's anger rise. "If you choose to teach her what knowledge I bestow on you now, then you may be making a good decision, how ever powerful I may be, I cannot see through dimensions." Brittany tried as hard as she could to make the bird shut up. "Step forward Thomas, your destiny awaits." Said the Phoenix setting a box on the roof. "I leave you now. When the future comes, you may see me again." Said the Pheonix. A bright light filled the roof and the phoenix disappeared. Tom turned to Brittany.  
  
"Why does everyone know you're little secret?" He shouted at her. Brittany's chin clenched and she went and picked up the box.  
  
"Like the Phoenix said, it could be dangerous to you, I can think of more then one way." Said Brittany forcing the box into his hand.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, perhaps open it?" Said Brittany angrily. Tom sighed.  
  
"Why do you have such a quick temper?"  
  
"ME!" Said Brittany close to laughing. "I have a quick temper? Yeah right, maybe you should check a mirror." Tom looked stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh please don't tell me you haven't noticed how fast you get angry." Said Brittany bursting out with laughter. "You . . . oh my . . . that's funny, too bad I didn't point it out to you sooner."  
  
"Shut up." Said Tom.  
  
"See right there." Said Brittany pointing to him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked at the box. "I've just got to open it and the information will suddenly be inside my head." He said reading the carvings on the box. Brittany stopped laughing and sat it front of the fire warming her hands. He sat across from her.  
  
"Well do it temper boy." Said Brittany urging him on.  
  
"Fine." Said Tom shaking his head and opening the box. A bright light filled the roof again and Tom fell back on the brick's. Brittany shrieked and jumped up.  
  
"Tom?" She said shaking him. Then she stopped, if he was dead it probably wasn't good to get her finger prints all over him. "Tom . . . oh gosh please don't be dead." Suddenly Tom's fingers grabbed her arm. Brittany gasped and he jerked up and rose his wand.  
  
"Avada . . ."  
  
"TOM! STOP!" Shouted Brittany trying to rip her arm from his grasp. A green light started forming at the tip of his wand. "Please Tom." Said Brittany feeling a tear fall down her cheek. Suddenly silence fell around them and Tom loosened his grip.  
  
"Morgaine, why are you crying?" He said softly. Brittany removed his hand and stood examining her arm.  
  
"I . . . nothing." Said Brittany wiping the blood dripping down her arm.  
  
"Did I do that?" Said Tom standing and tenderly taking her arm.  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Said Tom kindly. Brittany nodded looking up at him.  
  
"Your eyes!" She exclaimed. Tom rose an eyebrow. "They're blue!" Brittany took out the compact she'd borrowed from Mary-Beth and gave it to him. He took a step back.  
  
"What the heck!" He said. Brittany stared at him.  
  
"Maybe it's because of those curses." Said Brittany. Tom blinked and then looked at Brittany.  
  
"Do you want to learn them?" He said smiling. Brittany bit her lip. (A/N I do that a lot don't I?)  
  
"Sure." She said thinking of how much the Imperious Curse would suit her needs in High School . . . if she ever got back. Tom nodded and picked up her wand from where she left it on the ground. He handed it to her and Brittany motioned for him to teach her.  
  
"Alright . . . can I see if they work first?" Said Tom. Brittany nodded and then stopped.  
  
"On who?" Said Brittany.  
  
"You of corse."  
  
"Um . . . what exactly do the curses do?" Said Brittany having read the forth book over 20 times she already knew what they did, but he wasn't about to find out about that.  
  
"I'll just cast the Imperious Curse on you." Said Tom. "It just controls people." Brittany rose an eyebrow but nodded again. "Alright . . ." He said raising his wand. "Imperio." Brittany suddenly felt very light headed and giddy. (A/N Isn't that a funny word . . . Giddy? It's kinda like Navel! Navel, navel, navel.) She giggled. **Kiss Tom.** Said a voice in her head. She stepped forward obediently but then stopped, Tom frowned.  
  
**Why? Would should I kiss him? I mean, he's asking me to kiss him, because he's the one who cast the curse, but-**  
  
**Kiss Tom!**  
  
**Why though? We're not going out. And we've tried this once before, if I call we didn't do so well . . .**  
  
**KISS HIM!**  
  
**Oh fine, only because he's hot though.** Thought Brittany leaning forward. Tom was smiling again as her lips landed on his. He lifted the curse and the realization of what they were doing hit Brittany. She still moved forward, having already gotten herself in a position she couldn't just leave ith out striking his hot temper. He pulled her closer and Brittany suddenly remembered a voice, "Alright, when you wake up, you're going to take me aside during Lunch and tell me your secrets, where you really are from, and why you haven't found out about your powers until now, how you got here and why you're also so mysterious . . . and you'll tell me the truth about how you feel about Tom."  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Said Brittany pulling away from Tom.  
  
"What is your problem?" He said angrily.  
  
Brittany's bottom lip wobbled. "Both of you just think I'm just some object you can control don't you?" She shouted her fists tightening.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Orion . . . you . . . I . . . I can't believe this!" Said Brittany disgustedly grabbing her wand where she'd dropped it unknowningly and dashing down the steps. Tom grabbed her arm again.  
  
"Stop Brittany." Said Tom. Brittany stopped eyes wide. "So it's true." Brittany gulped. "Orion wasn't lying . . . you really are from the future." She turned.  
  
"Tom . . . I wasn't trying to lie to you it's just-"  
  
"Save it. I don't need this. I can't believe I haven't already killed you in the future." Spat Tom. Suddenly they heard something on the corner of the roof. Both of their heads shot up to find Orion emerging from the shadows.  
  
"Brittany . . . you shouldn't have told me your secret." Said Orion. Tom let go of her and shook his head.  
  
"Tom." Said Brittany eyes filling with tears. He just kept shaking his head. Orion slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
"You see . . . he doesn't like being lied to." He whispered. Brittany shoved his arm off and dashing to the stairwell again.  
  
"Brittany." Said Tom softly. Brittany willed herself not to turn around ubt soon she was facing Tom again silent tears falling down her cheeks. "I trusted you."  
  
Brittany got mad. She hated when people decided they couldn't trust her anymore, she hated it. "Yeah well I'm sure plenty of people trusted you to grow up and become something better then the ugly half snake you've become." She spat. Tom snarled and raised his wand. Brittany knew what was coming. "Kill me now. I don't care! It's not like I'm ever going home again! Go ahead say it! Avada Kedavra! Go ahead! Yeah I know all the curses! Because I READ and personally I don't know how I could have ever wanted to join you!" She shouted running down the stairs.  
  
Tom stopped. "DO IT!" Shouted Orion ripping his wand away and following her. Tom watched him go unable to stop him. He shuddered. *****  
  
Suddenly light filled the room and Tom opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep in the common room again and Brittany had fallen asleep on the armchair across the room. He sat straight up. Had he just dreamt that whole thing? It had seemed so real.  
  
Tom looked down to find a small leather bound book at his feet and his wand next to it. "What?" He said picking it up and looking over at Brittany. She lay still, breathing deeply. The sunlight streaming through the window's was enough to tell him it was noon, why were they asleep? He went to the calender on the wall and felt his eyes widen. It was the Hogsmeade Weekend. Where was Orion? Why wasn't he with Brittany.  
  
"AH!" Shrieked Brittany jerking up and looking around. "Oh thank God!" She breathed. Tom walked over to her. "Tom! What are you doing here?" She said jumping up. "Isn't it Hogsmeade weekend?" Then Tom remembered, he'd helped Brittany hide under his invisibility cloak from Orion the night before, but why? That question still bugged him. Why did Orion torment Brittany so much? Did it have anything to do with that odd dream?  
  
"Yeah." Said Tom. Brittany ran a hand through her hair and looked at er hand.  
  
"I need a shower." She muttered getting up.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted a voice behind them. Brittany jumped and Tom turned to find an overly angry Orion glaring at them. "We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together and I find you in the Common Room with 'Lord Voldemort." Said Orion angrily grabbing her arm.  
  
"Orion, don't have a cow." Said Tom pulling Brittany behind him.  
  
"Tom no I-"  
  
"You don't even know what her deal is Riddle so just let her come with me and no one will get hurt." Said Orion.  
  
"My secret is one endangering to the life of the heir." Said Brittany remembering the words from her own dream.  
  
"I don't care if Tom can get hurt by your stupid little secret." Said Orion snarling. Tom took a step back.  
  
"The dream." He said. Brittany gulped and nodded turning to the dorm stairs. Orion grabbed her.  
  
"What dream wench?" He hissed.  
  
"You have no right to talk to me." Said Brittany ripping her arm once again from his grasp.  
  
"I have every right." Said Orion. Brittany rolled her eyes.  
  
"Freedom of speech is in America sweety." She said flicking him in the head and running up the stairs without looking back at Tom.  
  
"So it's true?" He said sitting on the couch with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Stupid beast. I should-"  
  
"You should what? Orion. I'm slightly curious." Said Tom standing and pushing Orion into a wall. Orion gulped and his left eye twitched.  
  
"Nothing. I should do nothing." He said weakly.  
  
"And you can't hold anything over her head again, I know her secret now." Said Tom. Orion nodded gulping again.  
  
"Don't. don't hurt me." Said Orion cowering.  
  
"Worm. Go crawl back under your rock." Hissed Tom. Orion nodded and slid out from under Tom's hand and ran out the door. Tom then looked up the stairs and sighed.  
  
"Here we go." He said tromping up.  
  
**  
  
A knock sounded on Brittany's door and she looked up fearfully. "Wh- Who is it?" She said going to the door.  
  
"Brittany, it's Tom."  
  
"You can't come in."  
  
"What makes you think that now I know the Three Curses I can't just let myself in." He whispered at the door.  
  
"I don't know." Muttered Brittany kicking the ground. "You're probably really pissed off aren't you?"  
  
"Pissed?"  
  
"Peeved."  
  
"Peeved?"  
  
"Angry."  
  
"Oh. Well . . ."  
  
"See! I knew it! This is why I didn't want to tell you! Because you'd be mad that I never told you in the first place and that I might have to go back." Said Brittany. The door knob turned and Brittany made no effort of not letting him in. He stood surveying her.  
  
"I suppose I knew all along." He muttered sitting on her bed. She closed the door and sat next to him. "I mean, it was right there. I'm supposing the Ferula Potion brought you here?"  
  
"I don't know." Muttered Brittany pulling her legs up on the bed and sitting cross legged.  
  
"Well, I don't think anyone ever will. Just to tell you, I'm not mad." Said Tom looking at her. "I'm actually quite impressed you kept it from me for so long." He said smiling.  
  
"Really?" She said sighing with relief.  
  
"Yeah. Now tell me about it." Said Tom laying back on the bed. Brittany looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Alright." She said starting from the beginning, knowing she could tell him all about Harry Potter and everything, knowing he wouldn't become Lord Voldemort when he was older for some reason. She told him her theory about switching dimensions.  
  
"So wait. Anytime you go back or forth in time, you can't alter your own future, just the person who's in the dimension that's like you. So if you go forward to your own time, would you be switching to another dimension or back to your own?"  
  
"Hopefully back to my own. At least that's how it worked in my story. But yeah, that's basically it." Said Brittany clasping her hands and looking at Tom.  
  
"About the dream." Said Tom picking himself up and looking at her.  
  
"What about the dream?" Said Brittany cringing.  
  
"Well, I think perhaps, I was you, and you were me." Said Tom. Brittany flushed.  
  
"So what, when you put the Imperious Curse on me it was me putting it on you . . ." Said Brittany trailing off. Tom cupped her chin in his friend and smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure about that part." He said softly. Brittany leaned forward and kissed him softly. He shivered and kissed her back. "I think that was what we both wanted." He muttered.  
  
"You sure?" She said lifting her eyebrow momentarily before Tom kissed her again, deeper this time. The room spun as she pulled him onto the bed again. He leaned over her kissing her more and more, traveling from her lips to the hollow of her neck. She started pulling off his robes and he undid her uniform, only stopping kissing her to remove the top shirt. Suddenly she stopped putting her hand in front of her mouth and laughing slightly. "Tom . . . Tom, we can't go this far. For one we're fourteen and . . . see this ring. She said holding up her other hand. Tom looked at it. "It's a promise ring, it means to hold out until you get married, to the right person." He took her hand and looked at the ring.  
  
"True. Love. Waits." He read. Brittany nodded and he looked her in the eyes. "If you want to wait, then I'll wait with you." He said. Brittany bit her bottom lip as he got up. She picked herself up and looked at Tom her eyes full of sorrow. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I. Tom . I . I have to go back." She said gulping. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why?" He said.  
  
"I have family, friends . . . I have people I care about there too!" She said.  
  
"But I care about you! Why can't you stay here! We could grow up together!" He said. Brittany shook her head.  
  
"I don't belong here." She muttered. Tom calmed his temper down.  
  
"Fine. I know you don't, but what will happen . . . to us?" He said.  
  
"I don't know." Said Brittany. Suddenly popping noises sounded all around them and Brittany whirled around recognizing the black masks and cloaks.  
  
"I do." Said the leader grabbing Brittany by the arm and raising his wand. Tom jumped up. "I believe we will meet in the future Thomas, but until then I'll have to fix your memory." Said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"NO!" Shouted Brittany grabbing Lucius' wand and snapping it in half.  
  
"Fool!" Shouted Lucius throwing her against the wall. She tried fending off the blackness slowing surrounding the edge's of her mind, but she couldn't stop it. Her hand went lack as she closed her eyes. 


End file.
